villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Leo Galante
Leo Galante is a major character in the video game Mafia II, and is the Consigliere of the Vinci Crime Family as well as a mentor and friend to the protagonist Vito Scaletta. The character also makes a cameo in the sequel Mafia III, and is frequently mentioned throughout the campaign. He is voiced by Frank Ashmore. Biography ''Mafia II'' After being imprisoned in 1945 for stealing and distributing gas stamps, Vito Scaletta is told by his friend Joe Barbaro to see Leo Galante in order to get help and to survive on the inside. In the yard of the prison Vito gets into a fight with rival Brian O'Neill, which is witnessed by a curious Leo. After Vito spends a few days in solitary confinement for the fight, Leo gets the guards to release him and begins to take Vito under his wing and help train him how to properly fight and defend himself, as well as teach him about how the mafia is run. After Vito kills O'Neill during a fight in the gym, Leo has Vito relocated to his comfortable living quarters in the prison, and informs Vito that he will work to have his ten year sentence extended once he gets out himself. Leo does keep his promise, as Vito is released in 1951, six years into his sentence. Vito went to work for the Falcone crime family along with Joe, a decision that Leo respected as she felt Vito should be with his best friend. Leo attended Vito's induction into the Falcone crime family in 1951 and becoming a made man. When Falcone crime family boss Carlo Falcone began a plot to bring down the Vinci crime family, he sent Henry Tomasino to whack Leo. Not wanting Leo to be executed, Vito got to his mansion before Henry and a crew could arrive and they escaped. Leo made the decision to retire from his life of crime and got Vito to drive him to the train station, where he boarded a train for Lost Heaven. A few months later, Vito and Joe's irresponsible actions caused tension in the criminal underworld, with crime families and gangs wanting the pair of them dead. Leo came out of retirement and returned to Empire Bay, in which he gave Vito the proposition to kill Carlo Falcone before he would be arrested and speak to the feds, or end up being killed himself. Vito accepted the offer, and along with Joe teamed up to kill Falcone at his observatory. Leo and Vinci mobsters arrived to pick up Vito and Joe, and Leo stated that they would celebrate at the cathouse club. However Leo urged Vito to ride with him in a separate car from Joe, as they had more to "discuss". Whilst driving away, Vito noticed that the car containing Joe was going in another direction, and in panic asked Leo what was going on. Leo regretfully informed Vito that Joe wasn't part of their deal, making it clear to him that Joe was going to be killed. ''Mafia III'' It is revealed that following the events of Mafia II, Vito was relocated from Empire Bay to New Bordeaux to work for Sal Marcano and his family. In tie in material for the game, Vito is shown corresponding with Leo through coded messages. Despite keeping in touch, Vito feels resentment now towards Leo following Joe's "murder". Seventeen years following the events of Mafia II, Leo and his crew visit Lincoln Clay in New Bordeaux following him killing Marcano and taking over his operations. Leo makes clear he isn't bothered by Lincoln being in charge of the city, just as long as he gives a cut to the commission. Lincoln agrees to the terms, and Leo goes on his way. Navigation Category:Mafia Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Mobsters Category:Traitor Category:Elderly Category:Anti-Villain Category:Gangsters Category:Enforcer Category:Businessmen Category:Necessary Evil Category:Criminals Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Spouses